Real
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Please...when I reach for your hand, please let me be able to hold it. When your lips move, please let me hear your voice. Please let our eyes lock firmly for emerald and onyx to meet. Please...please just be real. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Like with most of my stories, I come up with an image in my mind, it sticks in my brain, and then I write or draw it out. In this case, I got inspiration when I was making a wallpaper out of a screenshot I took of Itachinoonna's You Found Me AMV (It's KabuSaku related, and since I have an obsession with this couple anything that I can take to add to my picture collection will be added). So thanks for the inspiration!

Real

"_Please don't go! Please..."_

"_Sorry Sakura-chan, but I have to."_

"_No! You could get killed if you go back!"_

"_I'll be back. I promise."_

"_Please! Don't go! Don't go back!"_

Those words replayed over and over in my mind as I lay here. It's been three months since you told me those words, and yet you haven't come back.

My friends have been trying so hard to try and keep my mind off of you, and I'm so grateful to them for it, but my mind always wander back to you, constantly asking questions that you can't answer. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Are you on your way home? Do you think of me as I think of you?

Are you still alive?

Yes, that thought is constantly in my mind as well, in the region of my fear. I'm always afraid of that, of learning that you were killed. After all, you were going back to Sound.

The place Sasuke-kun went to gain power. The place where Orochimaru ruled. The place you called home-of-sorts.

The place you had to go back to, leaving me here. I understand why; you needed some important medical and ninjutsu scrolls. But still...Sound and Leaf were at war, and now that you're on our side, that meant that anyone on Sound's side wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

That thought is what would give me my nightmares, keeping me up most hours of the night as I struggle and turn in our bed. It, like our home, was so lonely without you there as well. Sometimes I would stay up the entire night, staring at the locket you gave me with our picture inside and pray that you would be home the next day.

That prayer has yet to be answered.

I turn around, burying my face in my pillow and holding tightly to the locket around my neck. I close my eyes, bringing the covers close to me and try my best to go back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow you would come home.

* * *

I wake up in a fit of cold sweat. Another nightmare. Another in which I see your body carried home, bloody and bruised and cold with the finality of death.

Another probable sleepless night. I groan and lay back down, burying my face into my pillow in hopes of falling asleep somehow.

"Awake?"

My eyes spring open at the sound of your voice ringing through the room. Am I still dreaming? I look to the sound and see you, leaned against the door frame with that ever familiar smirk on your face.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," you said, brushing a hand through your messy silver hair. I'm stuck in awe; is this real? Is it really you standing there, staring at me with those beautiful onyx eyes behind your thin- rimmed glasses?

I stand up from our bed, hand at my chest as I approach you. I hope so much that this isn't an illusion.

"Please..." I whisper. You raise a brow at me in question. "Please," I repeat, "When I reach for your hand, please...let me be able to hold it."

You smile, a smile only meant for me, as you hold out your hand.

"When your lips move, please let me hear your voice."

"You already heard it, Sakura-chan," you say, taking a step forward towards me.

"Please let our eyes lock firmly for emerald and onyx to meet."

Our eyes meet, and I can see the truth behind them.

"Please...please just be real."

In almost an instant, you were in front of me, arms around me and noses touching. "Does this prove it?" you asked slyly, your lips connecting to mine.

Oh yes...you're real. You're finally home! You finally came back...

Our lips break apart and I smile, "Welcome home, Kabuto-kun."

* * *

Yeah...cheesy, but meh, it's still good. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
